As images are reproduced on different types of display devices, some of these display devices may produce artifacts when rendering the image. These artifacts in the image may be caused by various factors. For example, a moiré pattern may be displayed in an image if the image contains a repeating pattern that cannot correctly be displayed on the display device.
Different approaches may be used to reduce rendering artifacts in an image. For example, an image may be preprocessed (e.g., by a server storing the image) to display correctly on the display device. Alternatively, a display device with a fast graphics processing unit (GPU) may modify the displayed image to reduce rendering artifacts. However, it may be impractical to preprocess an image to correctly display on all of the various display devices, and display devices with slower GPUs, e.g., mobile devices, may not be able to modify the image quickly, causing a delay in rendering the image. Further, varying degrees of modifications may be required in an image, requiring adjustments to parts of the image instead of the image as a whole. Thus, the ability to efficiently reduce rendering artifacts on a display device may be desired.